Where Do You Go?
by ChibiEarth
Summary: AU Obi-Wan is on the run after taking Luke to Tatooine. When bounty hunters chase Obi-Wan off the planet, while fleeing to another Outer Rim world, his ship's hyperdrive ends up sending him blasting into the Middle Rim.


Story: Where Do You Go?

By: Ambershine/KagomeSMercury

Rating: PG-13

Subject: Star Wars – Copyrighted to George Lucas. I own nothing except any original character and those alone are not worth of stealing, right? :P

A/N: Does anyone know what PART of the Star Wars galaxy Stewjon is located? I've searched Wookiepedia but I cannot find any information on the planet's location. For the most part, a lot of the stuff I've made up on Stewjon is fan based because of the limited amount of information on Obi-Wan's home planet. I do not think the world will end if not all information is correct, but I cannot find much information on this planet at all.

Also, this is my first Star Wars story and I would really enjoy feedback on anything you may have about it. Secondly, I know I have on my profile I would not post another story until I have a few others done, but this one has been on my mind for months and I wanted to get it out before I continued writing this story any further. This will let me know if I will continue working on it or focus on some of the others. Also, normally my chapters are not so short but this is just the prologue. The first chapter shall be out very soon following this one!

Summary: AU Obi-Wan is on the run after taking Luke to Tatooine. When bounty hunters chase Obi-Wan off the planet, while fleeing to another Outer Rim world, his ship's hyperdrive ends up sending him blasting into the Middle Rim, where he crash lands on a small planet. While there, Obi-Wan learns many things but also learning to deal with Vader's betrayal. Can he learn to heal from the past while trying to avoid both the Emperor and Cad Bane?

Warning: OC usage for a family life, but this story is focused entirely on Obi-Wan for the most part.

Setting: Right after Episode III and AU.

Character(s): Obi-Wan, Owen Kenobi, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker, Darth Sidious/Palpatine, Cad Bane, Luke, Ahsoka, Master Yoda, eventually…some characters may only be referenced until way later, but for the now only some of these characters will be mentioned only. Some may not even be used at all. :P See more at the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p>"<strong>There is no doubt that it is around the family and the home that all the greatest virtues, the most dominating virtues of human society, are created, strengthened and maintained." – Winston Churchill<strong>

Prologue-

In the beginning, Obi-Wan had feared the possibility of any Imperial ships following his location to Tatooine. It was a minor fear, in some ways, because Palpatine had been so concerned when he headed to Mustafar to see if Darth Vader was still alive, as the Jedi Master could sense the emperor's force signature. Obi-Wan figured it would be much easier for him to avoid getting caught by any Imperials. However, the Jedi Master had been correct avoiding any Imperials while on Tatooine.

Or at least, he was right up until he dropped off Anakin's boy child, Luke, on Tatooine. With strict words (and rather harsh ones) from Owen Lars that Obi-Wan was to keep away from the newborn boy, the Jedi accepted the terms.

At least, he would be staying off in the distance to watch over the boy and not to mention, he would be dealing with the emotions over Anakin's…no Vader, he corrected, betrayal. Well, he could not say for sure whether Darth Vader had been killed on Mustafar. It had barely been two weeks since the downfall of the Jedi.

He had taken the first few days on Tatooine watching the Lars family from the distance. He had watched them at odd times during the day when he first arrived. It was only yesterday he had decided to try and talk with his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. However, Obi-Wan did not want to try and talk with his old master.

How could he tell Qui-Gon he failed in raising the Chosen One? The results of his failure with Anakin weighed heavily on his mind and thoughts for two weeks now. He barely had any sleep the few hours at night he could manage without reliving Mustafar. He could not escape the look of yellow in his former padawan's eyes haunting his mind.

BEEP! BEEP!

Obi-Wan blinked at the screen and would have let out a groan if he was not too busy trying to focus on getting shot down by a group of pirates. This was his current problem…

_In the distance, the Jedi Master could see young Luke in the arms of Beru while Owen worked on his speeder. Obi-Wan had come from his cheap hut…or rather, "house" as some people would call it, when he felt a warning in the Force when the first sun arose that morning as he watched the Lars begin their moisture farming._

_Not to his surprise, he was able to spot the root of the warning. As he was headed to investigate from watching the Lars, he had walked several minutes towards the mountains. By now, he was sensing several different people and crouching down, he was none the less shocked when he saw several humanoid aliens and humans' alike meeting in exchange._

_Exchanging what…he could not see. However, as he watched for few more minutes, he noticed different forms of hover cars and land speeders. As to his shock, he was none the less surprised when he saw one bounty hunter from the Clone Wars, Cad Bane(1)._

_It appeared the bounty hunter had been hired for a job or why else would be on Tatooine? _

_Unfortunately, Obi-Wan did not get to consider why he was Tatooine when he felt the presence of someone from behind him. A warning from the Force told Obi-Wan to duck and he did so, only has be able to avoid a blaster shot to his back…_

Bane was one of the galaxy's most dangerous bounty hunters. His reputation and amount "of work" he did during the Clone Wars had caused Obi-Wan a great amount of pain and annoyance. He was responsible for two Jedi younglings to fall into the hands of Darth Sidious after he had stolen a Jedi holocron. Later on, Obi-Wan and Quinlan Vos confronted the bounty hunter again but managed to escape both of the Jedi Masters.

Now, Obi-Wan was certain when Bane's man found him watching perched among the rocks, he realized it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The emperor had the largest bounty out for the Jedi Master and it was the reason why Obi-Wan struggled to keep his ship under control. Well, the ship technically was not his own. He had used one of the speeders to escape from the bounty hunter and was able to avoid being detected for two or three days.

Unfortunately, he knew he could not watch over Luke and avoid the bounty hunter at the same time. In the late night, he went into town and managed to persuade a smuggler to give him a ride – with a little help of the Force – he received to several Outer Rim moons and planets before he decided it would best if he lay low on a planet he had learned about from the smuggler…Velabri(2).

After Obi-Wan and the smuggler traveled and convinced for both of them to head to Dantooine, he had finally met a Velabri native while there. After a few convincing words, the Velabri native gave Obi-Wan coordinates to the planet and even offered his ship for transport. Obi-Wan gladly took the offer the ship, but he later learned the Velabri native had actually been on the run from the Hutts.

So now, the ship was identified very easily by the Hutts and now the Hutts had hired Cad Bane to find the current pilot and bring the ship and pilot back alive. Now, Obi-Wan had been trying to get to Velabri when Bane's ever so amazing ability to find him arrived – thanks to tracking device which Obi-Wan hidden within the 'fresher of all places – he was now currently trying to avoid getting hijacked by the bounty hunter.

The ship's alarm system kept beeping in warning as Obi-Wan was moving the ship to avoid several star fighters who were blindly shooting at him, as if trying to bait the Jedi Master towards the main mother ship.

"This would be much easier if Anakin was here…" Obi-Wan whispered, as he moved the small ship away from the line of fire between two other ships.

This was why he hated flying. First, it made his stomach turn almost was bad as the waters on Kamino and secondly, he had one too many near death experiences from flying alone. No, it was not that he feared death and becoming one with the Force, he just secretly wished he would not have to die a painful death before becoming one with the Force.

Plus, flying would be easier for Obi-Wan if Anakin was here. Anakin would easily be able to help him fend off the bounty hunter and his men, not to mention have extra help from R2-D2. However, Anakin was not here and Obi-Wan had to release his emotions into the Force before they could get the better of him.

Pushing several buttons, Obi-Wan immediately got ready to set his ship for hyperspace. As he entered the coordinates for Velabri, the sudden force of the ship knocking Obi-Wan into the dash of the controls, his head meeting contact first and his hand bumped into the computer. Dazed and confused, Obi-Wan felt himself beginning to lose consciousness as he pushed the lever to bring the ship into hyper space…

x-x-x-x

* * *

><p>(1) Cad Bane is a character from the animated series Star Wars the Clone Wars. He supposedly was supposed to be as famous of a bounty hunter as Jango Fett after Windu defeated and killed Fett during the Battle of Geonosis. While his fate might be currently unknown (feel free to correct me on this), I do believe he would continue working for Sidious became emperor<p>

(2) Velabri is a planet found on the very edge of the Outer Rim, almost near Wild Space on pictures of the Star Wars Galaxy. The races of the planet are also called Velabri and are near-human/humanoid race. While there are no actual pictures of the planet or the race, they are mentioned to be a proud warrior like race and of honor. They have pure white eyes and spiky silver hair. They were eventually conquered by the Galactic Empire (Sidious' Empire).

Original Characters include:

13 Year Old -Aria Kenobi – Force Sensitive Niece of General Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was denied by her father, Owen, and mother, Aily Fuqua to train at the temple when they learned of it. She often experiences headaches and is often confused when her sensitivity acts up. She has a midichlorian count of 8,700. Aria knows something she is force-sensitive, but she often wishes something to be done about the constant headaches she feels.

15 Years Old-Zane Kenobi –Youngest Nephew of General Obi-Wan Kenobi – Zane is slightly spoiled by his grandparents and has some of the wealthiest clothes ever to be seen on Stewjon because of his grandparents. They often think Zane will take the place the head of the Kenobi household with Erek focused on his studies. Zane is hardly force sensitive, with a small midichlorian count of 2000. Zane and Erek both have equal rights as qualifiers for the eventual head of the Kenobi family.

17 Years Old - Erek Kenobi – Oldest nephew of General Obi-Wan Kenobi – He is responsible for keeping his sister and brother in line. He is also currently studying to be an astrophysicist like his mother, but first he has two more years before he is done with school. He had originally hoped to move to Corusant so he could be an astrophysicist there, but after the emperor gained power, he often just focuses on getting his education on Stewjon. Erek has a midichlorian count of 2,600.

33 Years Old – Aily Fuqua Kenobi – The wife of Owen Kenobi and sister-in-law to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Both Owen and Aily were teenagers attending a local school when they "got together" at a very young age and believed they loved each other. While very young when she had Erek, they eventually got married and finished school. Aily works as an astrophysicist but Aily spends most of her time now at home taking care of her children and make sure they go to school.

Modified Characters:

35 Years Old – Owen Kenobi – The younger brother of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is gifted as a healer on Stewjon and vaguely remembers his older brother. Owen has small respect for the Jedi, but he did not allow Aria to be taken as a Jedi like his older brother. He believed Obi-Wan to be dead after the Great Jedi Purge.

59 Years Old – Beth Kenobi – The mother of Obi-Wan and Owen. She and her husband are rather rich and are the second head of the Kenobi family. She often regrets giving her oldest son away to the Jedi and talks Owen out of giving Aria away when she is found to be force sensitive. She has a soft voice that her sons and grandchildren adore.

60 Years Old – Leo Kenobi – The father of Obi-Wan and Owen and is head of the Kenobi household on Stewjon and works as a healer. He is paid very richly by the nobles and senators who visit the small grassland planet he lives on. Most of what he says goes with his family, as he is the head of the household. Leo is stubborn and distastes the Jedi for "taking" his oldest son. Along with Beth and Owen, Leo refused to allow Aria to be taken for her force sensitivity and does not allow any training of his only granddaughter.

Anyways, this is a small preview of the next chapter and I do hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Everything should get more exciting and characterized better in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and if you would like, please review.


End file.
